Camping
by ThoseInfernalMonkeys
Summary: On one beautiful morning by the lake, can Sonic and Amy's friendship blossom into something more?  Rated for language and references to mature topics.


**Hi people! I finally posted this story after about a month of editing. Read and review, please! **

[Chapter 1/2]: ThoseInfernalMonkeys

A stray ray of light danced across the blue hedgehog's eyelids as he lay under his favorite tree. His nose gave a small twitch as he opened up his eyes and a beautiful and unmatched landscape shifted into focus. Another beam illuminated his chest, and instantly the whole scene was bathed in warm, golden light. A pristine lake with thousands of trees shone bright orange, red, pink, and blue.

Ever since the guys had gone camping, Sonic had rested in this spot, by the lake. Of course, the girls had insisted that they come too, but the boys had told them that it was an all-guy trip.

Tails was forced to spill the beans about the trip's location and time by an angry (and vicious) Amy and Rouge (Cream and Cheese being too nice to threaten). Of course, the girls (and Cheese) then proceeded to plan a vacation at the same place and time as the guys' trip. Even though they were all in the same location, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic had gone out of their way to do everything alone. However, they felt obligated to "check up" on the girls every once in a while, their excuse (If they were ever discovered spying) being "For their safety."

Sonic's ears detected a small rustle off to his right. He looked over to find his friend Amy sitting on a rock. What was she doing here?

She looked incredible today; she had worn her red jacket with a white tank top and jeans shorts, and had thrown her red boots to the side. Her cute little tail stuck out the back of her shorts, and drew his attention to her slim waist...

He traced his eyes up her body and over her curves up to her jade eyes, trained on the horizon. Always enrapturing, they were bottomless pools of swirling color. He could lose himself for hours in her gaze, even if it was only seconds... Those eyes were more beautiful than any of Rouge's gems.

Her pointy ears drew his eyes to her longer, wavy pink quills, which fell over her shoulders, down to her shoulder blades in the back, and a few fell around her breasts in the front. Her bangs were brushed to the side and partially covered her left eye.

She was stunning... and all this was before any makeup or anything else. She was only fifteen now...

Rouge is gonna have a run for her money in a few years...

She gazed out at the lake, at the beautiful sunrise. The sunlight illuminated her rosy cheeks... She shivered visibly. It WAS cold out... so cold, in fact, that her breath formed a fog as it passed through her lips.

Why was she out here? Why wasn't she back at the girls' campsite?

Why was he so interested, anyway?

And why couldn't he tear his emerald gaze away from her?

Maybe it was the way she rubbed her arms inside her coat cutely to combat the cold?

Maybe it was the way her tight jacket showed off her growing... assets?

Or was it the way she pulled her legs in tightly to her chest, making her look so vulnerable? He resisted the almost overwhelming urge to go over, pull her close to him, and warm her...

He had always found her attractive; he just tried to push such feelings aside. It was safer for her that way... but it was becoming almost impossible now. He knew by now that he loved her.

But did she feel the same way?

He knew she felt something for him, right? She was the one person who could always gush about how much she cared for him, or say how much he brightened up her day... so that meant she really cared, right? But he wasn't really sure if she really did love him. Was it just a simple crush...?

Ugh, it was all a bit overwhelming sometimes.

She turned her gaze from the sunrise, and looked over at him. He quickly snapped his eyes shut again. She sighed, thinking he was still asleep.

"It's almost seven... we were gonna take a walk together at eight... he promised me."

When did I do that? I don't remember agreeing to that...

"I think I'll have to wake him..."

He opened his eyes a crack. She was kneeling over him... he could feel her warm breath on his face. A few of her longer quills brushed against his arm, she was very close... he felt a surge of warmth spread through his body. He savored that warmth... She moved back a little from him, so she wouldn't 'startle him awake.'

"Aww... he looks so cute when he's asleep..." She traced her fingers on his cheek lightly.

She paused for a moment, conflicted whether to wake him or watch him 'sleep.' Finally, she gently put a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. He could smell her scent from this close... she smelled like... strawberries.

She smelled like his favorite place close to home. A strawberry farm... he knew the owner well. The farmer had often seen him run circles around the place. He'd explained his... situation... to the questioning farmer, and the farmer had generously created a dirt path through his crop for him to run, and kept his secret safe...

"Sonikku, come on, it's time to get up." she murmured.

He pretended to shift in his sleep.

"C'mon... you gotta get up now..." She gently shook his shoulder.

It took all the strength he could muster to not burst out laughing.

"Jeez, he sleeps heavily... Hmm... how am I gonna wake him...?" She bit her lip.

"He's gonna flip out when I do this..." She moved in, and he felt her lips press against the side of his for an instant. He tasted cherries...

HolyshitAmyjustkissedme!

He shot up like a rocket, knocking Amy backwards in the process. He leaned against the tree, panting heavily, and he touched the corner of his mouth lightly. His heart raced faster than his feet had ever run.

Yep, she definitely loves me.

"What was that? Amyyy!"

She fell into a fit of giggles, still on the ground. "Sorry! I just had to wake you up and I didn't want to hit you with my hammer or anything..."

He laughed. She sat up, and pulled her legs close to her chest.

"You're very considerate, Ames."

Amy turned toward the sunrise to hide a blush. She decided to change the subject. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she spoke. "I mean... the sunrise. I love to share something this beautiful with you..." It was his turn to blush. They both sat on the large rock and watched the sun for a bit.

The sun's golden light warmed him, almost as much as she did. Her hand rested on top of his... he had taken off his gloves. His hand tingled where her hand touched his...

She always did this to him... it was just less noticeable when in public, where his primary concern was to appear uninterested in her.

"Where are the others?" he asked her after awhile.

"Back at the campsite, I suppose... I'm not sure. They don't know where we are, though."

"Good. I've had enough of Tails right now. If he saw me here with you, he'd think... well... that we're actually... together. I would never hear the end of it..."

She looked disappointed, but she nodded.

"Mhm..."

"I mean, I don't have a problem with being around you-"

"Rouge was giving me a hard time yesterday..." she confessed.

"What about?"

"Oh, she just told me that you'll never love me, and that I should move on... nothing different than the usual..."

Sonic said nothing. What could he say? 'Don't move on?' Wouldn't that be admitting his feelings? But he couldn't agree with Rouge either. He wanted her to love him...

"Just wait and see, Ames. Maybe we can work something out..."

"Please give me a chance, Sonic!"

"We'll see! Jeez! Calm down, will ya? Now, uh, where's breakfast?"

"Sonic, you have to take a bath first!" She smirked.

"W-what? But-" he whined. He HATED baths. He always tried to avoid water in general, but he especially avoided that frigid lake.

"You have to. You can't eat before your bath."

He grinned slyly. "That means you can't either."

She stood up. "I took one yesterday afternoon..."

"That doesn't count."

"Sonic...! I'm not going to... I mean... I'm not about to take one right now for your amusement... Pervert!"

"Pervert? I didn't say you had to take your clothes off." He smirked. He took a step towards her.

Her eyes grew wide. She began to back up, away from the lake. "Oh no. No no no. It's waaay too cold... and these clothes are new... Don't you come near me-whoa-"

Splash! She had tripped over a rock, and had fallen backwards into the water of a small hot spring. She pulled herself out slowly, spat out a little water, and rested her arms on the soft, damp grass. She looked sheepishly at him laughing his head off.

Her expression was priceless: it said both 'Sonic, you're an idiot' and 'I knew something like this was gonna happen eventually.' Amy brushed her wet quills over her shoulder and sighed.

Hehe... She's completely soaked.

He walked over, chuckling. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Bull." She glared at him some more.

"Hey, at least we found the hot springs!"

"Now it's your turn to get in."

"Uh... Could you give me a moment to compose my will?"

"Nope. Come on. You're coming in. Now." She climbed out of the spring, grabbed him under his arms before he could react, and hauled him onto her back, making sure his legs weren't touching the ground. His legs were moving at around mach 4, but he just couldn't get away. He struggled in her grasp, but she was too strong.

"Nononono! Ahh! Please! Not this! Amy! No no no! Really! Stop!"

She ignored his pleas for mercy, and unceremoniously dumped him into the middle of the steamy spring.

"Haaaah! Oh God! *Gasp...* *Cough...* Hey... it's actually not that bad in here!"

"No, it's not..." She lowered herself into the warm water, sighing as the warm water warmed her chilled body. She slowly took off her coat, and threw it to the side of the spring. He looked down to avoid staring at how her soaked shirt clung to her figure tightly.

"Look away." She began to take off her top as well, but was stopped by a questioning look from Sonic.

"Uh, Ames, whatcha doing?"

"Well, I figured that since I'm already in, I'll stay in."

He raised an eyebrow. "So why are you stripping for me, again?"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"I can't relax with these clothes clinging to me. It's not... for you, pervert." She made a face. "I'm in deep enough water that you won't see anything unless you really want to."

"Ah. Gotcha." He turned as red as Knuckles.

He considered.

As long as she doesn't do anything beyond this, you'll be fine.

But he could feel a surge of hormones course through him when he imagined Amy with... nothing on.

She spoke again. "Seriously don't look. Okay, Sonikku? Turn around or something." He did a 180 and looked in the complete opposite direction.

Seriously relax. It's not like she's just suggested that we actually... do anything. He slipped off his wet socks and shoes and set them on the grass.

"Done yet?"

"No..."

He heard a loud splash and a small shriek. He reflexively turned ninety degrees before he remembered what turning all the way would mean. He slowly turned back around.

"You okay, Ames?"

"Just... turn... around."

"What happened?"

"I lost my balance when I was taking off my shorts."

Sonic, you're an idiot. Now you have that picture stuck in your head.

He heard a few more splashes and a sigh of pleasure from Amy.

"Okay, I'm done. You can turn around now."

Cautiously at first, he turned back to Amy. Her shoulders and head were above water, and the rest of her was submerged. Her clothes were tossed to the side of the spring. Out of the corner of his eye he peered at the fuzzy image of the rest of her, distorted by the steamy water. He simply saw a light pink smudge.

He raised one eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "You are way too comfortable around me..."

She smiled coyly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She moved closer to him. "I trust you; you know I do." She was now about a foot and a half away from him, with her head just above the water.

"Uh... Amy... could you... not come closer, please?"

She stopped and moved back, a flustered look on her face. "I'm sorry... I forgot you're not as comfortable around me when I'm like this..." She looked a little upset.

"Hey, Ames..." He sighed. "Actually... I'm not... I mean... I don't mind having you near me, it's just... I can't... I'm sorry...

She looked down. "No, Sonic... I'm sorry. I thought... that maybe I could do something extra... so that you might..."

No. He felt like yelling at her, but he couldn't bring himself to...

"Amy. No. Don't you try... this... to find what you're looking for. I'm fine with you... like this... but not for that purpose. In this case, think before doing. Don't try to do what Rouge does, at least not now. What would you like me to do? Something we will both regret later?"

Tears streamed down her face. He was so right.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry... Now you'll never even consider me... I am so stupid! I shouldn't have..." She cried some more.

"You're right. You shouldn't have."

Her tears cascaded down her cheeks.

I have to tell her... that she doesn't need all this to win someone's heart.

No! Don't tell her!

Why not? Eggman's on vacation, Tails isn't here, it's just you and her.

He forced himself to open his mouth.

"Actually, Ames, I'd like to talk with you about something... you don't need to try this hard. I have a kind of big reason..."

She looked out at the shining lake, now glimmering yellow and blue. "Okay..."

He knit his brow. "This is going to be really awkward for me to say... It'll probably come out all wrong..."

She looked back at him, expectantly...

"Well, ever since I first met you, Ames... you've been different than my other friends. I thought of you differently. I was a bit confused about the feelings you gave me... I tried to act like I did around my other friends with you... but I just didn't feel like myself. I didn't know why you were different."

She bit her lower lip, and looked down, in thought.

"It took some long hours thinking and arguing with myself before I finally figured it out... this was two years ago. I found that I enjoyed having you around... I guess what I'm trying to say is... oh God... why is this so hard to say?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are sooo lame."

He looked at her in shock.

"C'mon, you, Sonic the Hedgehog, who can fight an entire army of robots singlehandedly and easily win, who is always saving the world from total annihilation, and you can't even tell me that you love me?"

His mouth opened in shock. "How...? What...? Am I r-really that predictable?"

She sighed in exasperation. "It was kind of obvious. Why do you think I never gave up on you? Just say it."

He steeled his nerves. "Fine, jeez. I love you."

"See, that wasn't so bad," she whispered into his ear, and she pressed her lips against his. He could taste her... she was like the sweetest cherry in the world...

He felt her warm breath on his lips as she kissed him again and again. Both of them were now blushing furiously... She pulled away quickly.

"I thought I should put my clothes back on before

we go any further..."

"Good thinking..."

She really was smart... she knew the consequences of continuing.

She blushed. "You have to turn around first..."

It took a total of eight quick seconds for her to put her soaked clothes back on.

"Okay, Sonikku, I'm done!"

She turned around and her lips met his. She jumped in shock and tripped, falling back into the warm waters. Amy re-emerged a second later, muttering curses, and shot a dirty look at the hysterical Sonic.

"What? Did I startle you?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up and kiss me." They locked lips for another blissful minute. She pushed her forehead against his and reluctantly broke the kiss for a second.

She spoke. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Sonikku..."

He ran his hands through her long, wet, silky quills and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I should have sooner... I always knew that I loved you..."

She pressed her lips against his again and moved her arms around his neck. His hands traced along her back and came to rest on her hips. She moaned in response and pushed against him, meeting his emerald eyes with her own half-lidded gaze. He felt her fingers intertwine with his own...

"I love you t-too... oh God..." She bit his lower lip softly and then sucked on his upper. They both closed their eyes and succumbed to each other.

It was the best experience Sonic had ever had in his life. Better than adventures with Tails, better than kicking Eggman's butt for fun... It was almost as good as running... hell, it was better.

"Jesus, Ames, where'd you learn to kiss?"

She answered between short kisses. "Oh... well... I... practiced with... with Shadow..."

He jumped back about five feet, his eyes wide. "WHAT?"

She laughed. "Kidding. I actually haven't ever kissed anyone before today..."

"And here I thought I was going to have to call this off."

"You wouldn't dare. You're having just as much fun as I am right now."

"True..."

He shot back to her and they resumed their long kiss. He licked her cherry lips, and she allowed her tongue to meet with his. He pressed his fingers into her waist, and she kissed back with all of the passion and love that she had stored away for all those years.

They moved to the shallower part of the spring, still in a lip lock. He gently pushed her over onto her back in the shallow water. Sonic fell on top of her, and withdrew his tongue from her mouth. He began to kiss first the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, and then her neck. She sighed contentedly.

He could feel her heartbeat; it felt like her heart was beating slowly, but he knew it was actually at twice its normal rate. Was it possible that time had slowed down around them?

He kissed her ear, then her forehead, then her nose, and then, teasingly, her neck again. He looked back at her; she had her eyes closed and was purring quietly. He gently placed his lips on hers again. She sucked on his upper lip once more before he slowly pulled away.

He opened his eyes and stared into her sleepy gaze. "We should probably head back to the campsite... or else they'll try to search for us and probably find us while we're kissing."

She giggled softly. "Okay... sounds good..."

"I'm hoping to keep... all this... a secret for the rest

of the trip, okay? That means no kissing me on the lips in public and no hints to anyone about any of this."

"Okay..."

"And one more thing: meet me at the campfire at ten thirty if you're not too tired. And if nobody's around, we'll pick up from where we left off."

"Believe me, I'll be there."

He grinned and moved off of her. She swam to deeper water, and she wet her long, pink locks and quickly restyled them. He waited patiently on the grass, putting his damp shoes on. She finally pulled herself out of the spring, put her jacket back on, and walked back over to him. He stood to meet her gaze.

"Okay! Let's head back! It's breakfast time! Uh... we might not be able to do our walk. Hope you're okay with that..."

"Oh, I'm fine with it... I had so much more fun here than I would have had on some stupid walk."

"Okay then, hold on!"

He scooped her into his arms bridal style, earning a squeal of delight from an already ecstatic Amy, and they departed to the campsite at the speed of sound.

**Enjoyed it? Thought it stunk? Tell me what you thought, so I can improve my fics. **


End file.
